Dirty Little Secret
by jekkah
Summary: Will LaMontagne (Criminal Minds) and LaSalle (NCIS: NO) have been keeping a secret from their friends and loved ones. Written by request for Nebula2. Rated M for implied sexual situation, but nothing graphic. Slash (obviously)


_Author's Note: Dedicated to **Nebula2**, who encouraged (ie demanded) this story when I "casually" mentioned it. I know I don't quite have the voices of the characters down, but I hope you forgive me as this is the first NCIS fic of any kind that I've ever written._

**Dirty Little Secret**

Christopher LaSalle paced around the hotel room, his hands behind his back. Not for the first, second, or even tenth, time, he wished he hadn't agreed to meet his lover at the hotel room instead of the airport. But William LaMontagne still had friends in New Orleans, even if he hadn't lived here in seven years, and he feared the news getting back to his wife should they run into anyone.

Briefly, LaSalle's mind wander to Will's wife, JJ. He had never met her and was unable to imagine a circumstance where he might. He had seen a picture of her once when he had accidentally grabbed Will's phone instead of his own. The petite blond woman sat smiling, holding their son. It had caused LaSalle a pain in his stomach, but he wasn't sure if that was due to guilt over having an affair with a married man or regret that he would never have the life with Will that she did.

He had met Will when they were both on police forces that intersected on a major case. It had been lust at first sight, at least for LaSalle. Based on the flirting that Will initiated, it had been on his end, too. In any case, by the time the criminal was locked up behind bars, Will and LaSalle were firmly ensconced in a hotel for the weekend. At the end of their time together, they had agreed to go their separate ways, neither willing to publicly admit to their bisexuality.

That lasted for all of four months. After a particular bad fight with his brother, LaSalle found himself sitting at the hotel bar of their rendezvous. In hindsight, he should have been surprised when Will dropped into the seat next to him, but he wasn't. From that night on, whenever one of them had a rough case or other personal difficulty, they would meet up to spend the night or weekend together.

This continued even after Will moved to Virginia, though not to the same frequency. LaSalle understood intellectually why Will had chosen to move after JJ became pregnant, but deep in his heart, it hurt. It also made him treasure that rare times that they did spend together that much more.

The doorknob rattled and LaSalle felt his heart leap. He turned towards the door, forcing his hands to his sides. He burst into a huge smile the moment his eyes met Will's.

"I have missed you so much!" Will announced, marching over to LaSalle and pulling him in his arms. Will smashed their lips together before LaSalle had the opportunity to respond. It was several minutes later before he let them up for air. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for a welcome like that," LaSalle assured him.

With a blush, Will ducked his head. "That's not the only welcome I have planned for you."

Showing off his pearly whites, LaSalle grinned. "Well, why don't you show me just what you had planned?"

"Let me see that pretty mouth of yours." Will pulled LaSalle back to him. Licking and sucking LaSalle's lips, Will pushed him onto the bed. Will quickly stripped them both down, his lips never leaving LaSalle's skin.

"No," LaSalle protested when Will attempted to turn him over. "I want to see you when come. I want to watch that beautiful face of yours when you've fully given yourself to me."

Nodding, Will reached for the lube that LaSalle had left on the nightstand. From there, no words were spoken as they poured their love, devotion, and happiness at finally being together into the act of lovemaking. LaSalle held Will's face as Will reached his completion moments after LaSalle reached his own, tears in both their eyes. Exhausted, the curled up together, occasionally stroking skin and giving kisses.

"That was quite a welcome," LaSalle teased after they both calmed. "I have to admit that I wasn't expecting it."

"What were you expecting?" Will questioned.

LaSalle shrugged. "Awkwardness. It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

Against LaSalle's shoulder, Will nodded. "That's my fault. Things have been just so insane the last few years."

"You don't have to explain," LaSalle told him. He had no desire to hear Will defend his life up in Virginia. "I understand that with-"

"I'm leaving JJ," Will cut in. He took a deep, shaky breath. "It's working out and I'm so tired of pretending: pretending that I'm happy, that we're this happy little family. I'm tired of pretending that I'm in love with her when my heart is down here and has been all along."

LaSalle gasped. "You-"

Will laid his finger across LaSalle's lips. "I'm in love with you, Christopher, and if you'll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because-" Will stopped. He sat up, extracting himself from LaSalle. "JJ and I decided a few months ago to take a break. We had been fighting a lot. She and Henry moved in with her boss and his son. She claimed that it was because her boss' former sister-in-law offered to baby-sit Henry, too."

LaSalle pursed his lips. "But it wasn't?"

Frowning, Will confessed, "I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I have felt freer than I have in a long time since we've been apart. And JJ and I have stopped fighting completely. Henry, too, is so much happier and I just… I can't figure out why we were forcing ourselves to be together when we were just making ourselves and Henry miserable."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you and me?" LaSalle pushed.

"Henry asked me if I was happy and I couldn't answer him," Will explained. "But he wouldn't let it go. He asked me if there was anyone, besides him, of course, in the world that made me happy." Will reached over and grabbed the other man's hand, holding tight. "All I could picture was your face. You make me happy, Christopher."

LaSalle kissed Will's shoulder. "You make me happy, too." He laid his head in the small spot that he kissed. "It's going to be rough, having an open relationship in this town."

Leaning against LaSalle's head, Will sighed. "I know, but, baby, I think you're worth it."

"I think you're worth it, too," LaSalle agreed. Before he could blink, he found himself once again on his back, Will hovering over him, their bodies barely touching. "We're going to have a lot to work out."

"What's to work out? Now that I have you," Will tugged on LaSalle's earlobe with his teeth, "I'm never letting you go." He licked LaSalle's nipple. "Of course, we're going to have to get a bigger place. Yours isn't big enough for when Henry visits."

LaSalle's eyes widened. "You're moving back here?"

Laughing, Will asked, "What did you think I meant when I said that I want to spend the rest of my life proving that I love you?"

"But- But-"

"I've already worked it out with JJ," Will informed him. "We get Henry one weekend a month, plus half the summer, half of his winter break, and alternating Thanksgiving and Easters." Will kissed him, sweetly. "Henry's looking forward to meeting the man that puts a smile on his daddy's face."

LaSalle ran his hands over Will's torso. "Did he really say that?"

Will nodded. "He loves his daddy. He'll love you, too. Unless," Will paused, "this is all too much for you."

"No!" LaSalle exclaimed. He flipped them over so that he was now above Will. "Am I overwhelmed? Yes. But that's only because I couldn't imagine this happening in my wildest dreams. I had long ago reconciled to being your dirty little secret and I was okay with that."

"You were never my dirty, little secret," Will countered, but was hushed by a look.

LaSalle suckled on Will's ear. "I want this: you and me, leaving together always, with Henry..." His voice trailed off briefly. "And maybe one or two little ones of our own?"

Languidly, Will grinned. He had always wanted a big family. "I'm pretty sure that can be arranged, baby."

"I love the way you call me 'baby'," LaSalle growled, flexing his pelvis against Will's, letting him feel his already burgeoning arousal. "I love you, Will."

"I love you, too." Will laid his palm against LaSalle's cheek. "And I can't wait to start our life together."

THE END


End file.
